


Tactical Retreat

by Wishweaver



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ending Relationship, Gen, Miscommunication, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishweaver/pseuds/Wishweaver
Summary: This is a speculation fic that might fit somewhere in between the events in “Potential Energy” (Flash Season 2 episode 11) and “Fast Lane” (Flash Season 2 episode 13.) Barry runs to Midway City to try and talk to Patty after she leaves





	Tactical Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back in reaction to Patty telling Barry she's leaving Central City. Full disclosure: My reactions with regard to Barry and Patty were wrong. I almost changed it then decided to leave it alone and post it as is. Patty and Barry’s separation is more important to the story than who’s being the bigger hard-head, and the style is a little more minimalist and angsty than my normal offerings. Hope it is enjoyable.

He runs, retreating to Central City as fast as he dares—trying  not to startle the citizens of Midway City by breaking the sound barrier and leaving a trail of broken glass in his wake. 

He'd only wanted to make things better.

Right now they seem much, much worse.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Patty Spivot's less-than-encouraging greeting, and just-this-side-of-hostile body language had presented a challenge, but Barry hadn't been expecting a warm welcome.

Hoping for? Yes.

Expecting? No. 

Patty had cleared the Central City Precinct in record time, ostensibly to get settled in Midway City before the next class term started at Midway University. She'd asked Captain Singh to keep it quiet, so by the time her intentions were common knowledge, the station hadn't even had time to organize a cake, much less a going away party.

Barry had volunteered to purchase a large “We Hate to See You Go” card, and walked it around the station for signatures. By the time he was finished, he had a card full of well wishes and a modest sum of cash he used to purchase a gift card. Once everything was ready, Captain Singh had even been kind enough to provide a postage stamp and Patty’s new address.

Well sort of.

Singh had stamped and addressed the card himself, then tossed it in his pile of outgoing mail. Barry had snatched it back out of the stack after getting the supposedly-brilliant-but-in-hindsight-might’ve-been-a-really-bad idea of just running to Midway City and delivering it in person.

_"I just wanted to talk to you, and give you this."_

For a minute it seemed to work. Patty had relaxed slightly and accepted the peace offering, smiling as she pulled out the card and scanned the signatures. Barry had had a few seconds to hope that maybe he hadn't given himself an impossible task.

Then her eyes met his again.

"I'm pretty sure the Post Office still delivers these," she'd remarked, indicating the neatly stamped and addressed envelope. Once upon a time there would have been teasing humor in her voice. Now, it's uncharacteristically wooden.

As the situation crumbled out of his control, Barry had been sharply reminded of one of the first times his parents had taken him to the beach. His four-year-old self had wanted to keep a wave on the shore—just for a little while. He’d soon learned the futility of the notion as the sand and water slipped inexorably through his fingers, uncaring of his efforts, and deaf to his wants and pleas.

Grimacing at both memories, Barry takes advantage of a lonely stretch of road between towns. There are no people or buildings in the immediate vicinity so he pours on the speed, reveling in the burst of power and the sonic boom that reverberates behind him.

When he reaches the badlands outside of Central City he’s built up enough energy to toss two sizzling lightning bolts—one off each hand--into the night time sky. Then he has just enough time to slow to subsonic speed before entering the city limits.

Before he left for Midway City he'd promised himself that he'd do whatever he had to, up to and including begging.

Up to and including the Flash card.

Patty was scientific.

Logical.

Fascinated with the way things worked.

He’d figured she’d be angry and upset-- _expected_ her to be angry and upset. But once he provided an explanation--a _good_ explanation--she'd get it. Or at least be distracted by the underlying science to give him a chance.

He'd been sure of that.

Counting on it.

 _Depending_ on it.

He'd been wrong.


End file.
